This is the last time
by Makoto Natsume
Summary: Quien no hubiera escuchado sobre los Winchester como cazador cometía una falta grave o al menos eso pensaban la mayor parte del mundo que se dedicaba al negocio de cazar todo tipo de monstruos. Había pasado mucho tiempo y el mundo parecía necesitarlos. Los Winchester habían dejado este mundo y otra generación de cazadores había nacido para tomar su doloroso lugar.


¡Fr~ Fr~ a todos mis queridos lectores pasajeros! Makoto de nuevo haciéndose presente con un nuevo fanfic y, ¿adivinen qué? ¡sí! es un crossover con dos de mis series favoritas donde implica una humanos y lo otro monos chinos(?) -le lanzan basura-.

Bien, bien, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo desde hace tiempo y heme aquí después de tres días, uno de escribir y los dos restantes en querer mandar a mi basura el trabajo imaginativo, sí, un tipo de crisis.

¡Supernatural y Free! (WTF) La cosa más loca que contendrá: bastante drama, ausencia de sonrisas, unos chicos bastante psicópatas por un pasado tortuoso siguiéndolos sin fin, nuevos personajes que no se imaginaran, desamores, lemon que será entregado de a pocos, cosas bastante tristes y diría que con unos toques de crueldad que saldrán según vaya avanzando mi historia.

Y esto será un MakotoxHaruka... nada que decir, como buena MakoHaru. Cabe aclarar que aunque sea una escritora "omnipresente", no lo seré tanto porque será más que todo con Haruka y Makoto, claro que en el transcurso sabrán el pasado de cada uno de los personajes con los que no puedo estar tanto tiempo presente y tendrán su protagonismo.

Sin hablar más basura, ¡échenle la bendición a estos personajes y a ustedes para que no sufran de un derrame!

_Ni Free! o Supernatural me pertenecen, lastimosamente. Todos los créditos a Warner y KyoAni._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1: AGAIN AND AGAIN<strong>

_Quien no hubiera escuchado sobre los Winchester como cazador cometía una falta grave o al menos eso pensaban la mayor parte del mundo que se dedicaba al negocio de cazar todo tipo de monstruos. Había pasado mucho tiempo y el mundo parecía necesitarlos._

_Los Winchester habían dejado este mundo y otra generación de cazadores había nacido para tomar su doloroso lugar..._

_El mal nunca para._

* * *

><p>Un grupo de cazadores se reunía en un pueblo llamado Iwatobi, en Japón. Era invierno y parecía que el pueblo necesitaba su ayuda más que en otras estaciones pero todavía no era el momento en el que recibirían aquel llamado que como consecuencia los haría llegar a oídos de todos los entes en el mundo sobrenatural.<p>

- ¿Estás seguro de que tenemos que dejar el pueblo tan pronto? Ni siquiera llevamos dos meses completos en la escuela. –Molesto, el chico de cabello rubio habló- Yo no me quiero ir todavía.

- Nagisa-kun, debes entender que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en un lugar. –Soltó también molesto un chico más alto que el rubio- ya lo hemos discutido muchas veces y sabes muy bien el por qué.

- Sí, lo sé. Como cazador lo repito todo el tiempo, todos los días y cada vez que me levanto, no es como si pudiera evitar recordarlo, Rei-chan. –su expresión de molestia no se había borrado del rostro- Un cazador siempre estará-…

- Maldito, como si tuviera una cruz a cuestas todo el tiempo –interrumpiendo al rubio, un chico de ojos azules como el agua soltó carente de expresión en el rostro- hay que sacrificar cosas para salvar otras, Nagisa. Nuestra vida como cazadores tiene demasiados riesgos y eso lo aceptamos cuando decidimos por nosotros mismos entrar a este mundo donde las probabilidades de sobrevivir son bajas, incluso para nosotros que tenemos experiencia en esto desde hace tiempo. –su expresión pudo cambiar a algo parecido al odio.

- Haru… -el chico de ojos verdes posiciono su mano en el hombro del otro que ahora tenía una expresión de odio y luego dirigió una cálida sonrisa al rubio- Nagisa, tenemos que irnos prontos, parece que algunos demonios saben que estamos aquí así que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo.

- P-pero, Mako-chan… -se levantó de la silla con fuerza haciendo que esta tambaleara unos segundos- ¡podemos derrotarlos, somos lo suficientemente fuertes y además somos bastantes como para acabarlos! –El chico de ojos rosa no pudo evitar elevar la voz mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños- ¡Yo quiero quedarme, no me iré!

- ¡PARA YA, NAGISA-KUN! ¡ESTAS SIENDO DEMASIADO EGOISTA! –El de ojos violeta habló con furia golpeando la mesa- Estamos en peligro y si crees que te vamos a dejar aquí, estas completamente equivocado. ¡Entre todos nos protegemos y por tu deseo egoísta no podemos sacrificarnos! ¡Estamos aquí para salvar a gente que ha pasado por lo mismo que nosotros, entiéndelo!

En la sala se hizo el silencio. En los ojos del chico más bajo, Nagisa, salían lágrimas que trataba de ocultar sin éxito. Sin poder evitarlo salió corriendo por la puerta desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

- Rei, tienes que ir a buscarlo –sentencio el chico de ojos color mar, Haruka.

- Haru tiene razón Rei, él te escucha más a ti que a nosotros. –Sonrío con usual amabilidad el castaño de ojos verdes-. Ve, Rei.

- Gracias, Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai –trago en seco y le devolvió una sonrisa de amabilidad fallida al castaño.

Al final, quedaron Haruka y Makoto solos.

- Haru, ¿no crees que deberíamos esperar un tiempo? Solo por Nagisa y también Rei aunque él no se queja pero sé que está preocupado por eso. –Suspiró abrumado- Es duro cambiar de escuela todo el tiempo, podemos, solo un poco…

- Quizás tengas razón, Makoto. Después de todo nosotros logramos salir, a Nagisa y Rei solo les faltan unos meses, siento que no es justo con ellos.

- ¿Haru? –Makoto rió un poco al escucharlo- estas siendo bastante condescendiente, es raro en ti.

- Tsk… no hables, fuiste tú el que me dio la idea –observo molesto al castaño- ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué peleáramos y tú fueras el que salieras por la puerta corriendo?

El castaño volvió a reír un poco más fuerte esta vez mientras miraba fijamente al de cabello negro.

- ¿Qué? –le devolvió la mirada con molestia al castaño.

- Haru, si hubiera sido yo… ¿habrías ido a buscarme?

- ¡¿Por qué preguntas eso?! –Sobresaltado con un tenue tono carmín en las mejillas esquivo la mirada fija del más alto-. ¿No es obvio?

- Lo tomaré como un sí, Haru. –Volvió a reír mientras se levantaba de la sofá- creo que iré a descansar un rato, ayer no dormí nada y creo que tu tampoco, deberías descansar.

- Está bien, me quedaré un rato más esperando a Nagisa y Rei, tu ve a descansar. –dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacía el castaño-. Cualquier cosa que suceda, no dudaré en despertarte.

Haruka se acomodo en el sofá estirando los pies aprovechando que Makoto se había levantado de ahí, así que tomo el control del televisor para prenderlo y matar el tiempo mientras esperaba que volvieran Nagisa y Rei.

Makoto por su parte, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Haruka para descansar un poco puesto que su vida como cazador no le permitía mucho ese tipo de placeres que cualquier persona normal podía darse; en ese momento sintió algo de envidia por aquellos que podían dormir cuando les placía hacerlo. Se deshizo de sus zapatos rápidamente para poder lanzarse a la cama, añoraba dormir tanto como cazar aunque lo último lo hiciera casi la mayoría del tiempo. '¿Qué?' se dijo para sí mismo con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, nunca había pensado que llegaría el día en el que inconscientemente pensara que cazar era prácticamente un placer. La vida no era justa, o eso pensaba él. Como todos, añoraba una vida normal sin tener que huir de cualquier lugar solo porque algún ente sobrenatural los estaba acechando para arrebatarles la vida.

El pensamiento de vida normal lo hizo reír con ironía, así que solo cerró los ojos para segundos después dejarse vencer por el sueño.

Ya era de mañana y un rayo de luz entro por la ventana haciendo que Haruka mascullara por lo bajo mientras abría uno de sus ojos para de a pocos acostumbrarse a la luminosidad de un nuevo día. El recuerdo de haber caído bajo los brazos de Morfeo estaba borroso así que solo se concentro llevar sus manos medio dormido detrás del cojín en el cual tenía apoyada su cabeza para verificar que su arma seguía allí, era costumbre todas las mañanas, durmiera donde durmiera, su arma nunca estaba lejos de él; después de verificar que todo andaba bien, metió su arma en un espacio entre sus pantalones, se levanto para estirar sus músculos y se dio cuenta que el frio se había colado lo suficiente en sus huesos para hacer que sintiera escalofríos, solo por haber dormido en el sofá. Parecía que Makoto había dormido profundamente porque no había venido a taparlo con una manta como usualmente lo hacía cuando lo veía dormido en alguna parte.

Con frío se dirigió a su habitación compartida para ponerse un abrigo que lo calentara rápidamente. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, observo a Makoto quien seguía durmiendo pero parecía que por el cansancio había olvidado ponerse al menos una manta encima y a causa de eso el castaño tiritaba, así que tomo una manta que se encontraba encima de una de las sillas del cuarto y la coloco encima del contrario. A Haruka le pareció que sonreía. Sin olvidar su actual objetivo en la habitación, tomo del ropero un abrigo de color negro lo suficientemente grande y se lo puso rápidamente; El calor comenzó a tomar su cuerpo poco a poco mientras se dirigía a la cama vacía que le pertenecía, se recostó en ella y dejó el arma que había dejado escondida en su cuerpo debajo de la almohada. Su mirada se poso en el durmiente castaño que sonreía, esa imagen solo le causo tranquilidad lo que hizo que cerrara los ojos cayendo casi de inmediato dormido y olvidando aquello por lo cual se había quedado toda la noche en el sillón.

Solo Makoto le hacía olvidarse de sus preocupaciones por un rato.

- ¡BUENOS DÍAS, HARU-CHAN Y MAKO-CHAN!

A los segundos tanto Nagisa como Rei estaban siendo apuntados por una escopeta recortada de Makoto y una pistola de Haruka.

- ¡Esperen, somos nosotros! –el de ojos violeta agitó las manos con desesperación.

- Ha sido culpa de Nagisa, Rei. –aquel chico de la pistola, dejo de apuntarla y la escondió bajo su ropa- No es manera de despertar a un cazador, estamos programados para apuntar y disparar ante cualquier ruido.

Makoto borro su expresión sombría y sus ojos volvieron a tomar el color verde vivo de siempre mientras resoplaba, observo a los dos chicos que se encontraban en frente, guardo su escopeta detrás de su almohada y se levanto de su cama para recoger la manta que había sido lanzada lejos.

- ¿Qué habría sido si te hubiéramos disparado, Nagisa? –Soltó abrumado el castaño.

- No lo harían y ya lo sabía, solo quería comprobar sus reflejos y veo que están perfectos. –El rubio levanto su dedo pulgar dando una aprobación.

- Cambiando de tema, creo que olvide de esperarlos y termine durmiendo acá. –sorprendido por lo que le había causado el cansancio, se levanto rápidamente de la cama fijando su mirada azul al suelo.

- Este bien, Haru-chan, de todos modos creo que Rei y yo llegamos un poco tarde.

- Pensé que no lo encontraría, hasta que hace dos horas lo hice y hablamos, aunque… –llevo su mano hacía sus lentes para acomodarlos- después de ignorarme una hora, lo logre convencer de que volviera a casa.

- Lo siento, creo que fui bastante egoísta. –Cabizbajo llevó su mano ahora empuñada hacía el pecho- Rei-chan, tenías razón.

- No, Nagisa-kun… fui bastante duro contigo y lo lamento. –su mano se dirigió a la cabeza del rubio para consolarlo.

- Nagisa, hemos tomado una decisión con Haru así que no tienes porque disculparte, ¿de acuerdo? Y claro, está decisión también beneficiará a Rei –el castaño dirigió su sonrisa con usual calidez hacía los dos chicos- Nos quedaremos el tiempo que les falta para que terminen de graduarse de la escuela ya que nos dimos cuenta que no era justo con ustedes y estábamos siendo egoístas. Nosotros lo hicimos así que ustedes tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo.

- P-pero, Makoto-senpai y, ¿los demonios? Varios están detrás de nuestros pasos.

- Rei tiene razón, no tienen que hacerlo… podemos graduarnos el otro año. –el de ojos rosa se lanzó sobre el más alto de todos- Mako-chan, no es necesario.

- Esta bien, Nagisa, Rei. –Haruka llevo su mano al hombro del rubio- podremos combatirlos o despistarlos. Tienen una semana de descanso dentro de poco, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero…

- De acuerdo, esa semana nos iremos de aquí para pasar el tiempo en otra parte que no sea Iwatobi. –Interrumpió el de ojos azules- nuestra opción será despistarlos, pensarán que nos hemos ido de aquí.

- ¡Es muy buena idea, Haru! –el castaño soltó una risa triunfadora al escuchar el plan

- Gracias, Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai… -sonrío agradecido Rei-

- ¡GRACIAS, DE VERDAD! –el rubio abrazó al castaño para esconder su rostro que ahora estaba lleno de lagrimas haciendo sonar su voz entre cortada- Gracias por pensar en nosotros, daré lo mejor pateándole el trasero a todo lo que quiera causarles daño.

Los tres rieron al unísono al escuchar las palabras de Nagisa, no había mucho que decir, Makoto y Haruka supieron que era la mejor decisión que habían tomado para complacer a los dos menores del grupo, estaban conscientes sobre los riesgos pero podrían resistirlos por un tiempo, al menos mientras se iban de allí esa semana que les había dado la oportunidad de despistar a aquellos que querían en una repisa la cabeza de los cuatro cazadores.

Un chocolate caliente bastaba para que los dos cazadores que se encontraban en una de las mesas de la cocina sintieran un poco de calor, el invierno estaba haciendo de las suyas lo suficiente como para no dejarlos trabajar con tranquilidad.

El de ojos verdes, llevo la taza de chocolate hacía sus labios sin importarle mucho que esta lo pudiera quemar, al menos sabía que no lo iba a sentir a causa del frio, ni siquiera la manta que tenía encima lo ayudaba a calentarse lo suficiente; terminando de tomarla, hizo la taza a un lado y comenzó a teclear unas cosas en su portátil, en eso su mirada se levanto de la pantalla observando al de cabello negro quien de igual manera estaba concentrado en la pantalla de su propio portátil mientras tecleaba con rapidez.

- Haru, agradezco que me hayas preparado el chocolate, pero parece que no hace mucho efecto. –Hizo un ademan de puchero- ¿crees que podrías prepararme otro?

- Toma el mío –tomo su taza y la levanto hacía el castaño para que este pudiera cogerla- y no, no hay problema, estoy bien con el frío.

Tomo la taza con sorpresa mientras sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los contrarios y sin poder evitarlo rió fuerte por la acción del otro.

- Makoto, no rías tan duro, Nagisa y Rei están durmiendo. –Lo silenció de inmediato llevando su dedo índice hacía sus labios.

- Lo lamento, es solo que últimamente se me hace difícil predecir tu próximo movimiento. –Llevo su mano hacía la boca para ocultar su sonrisa- Gracias, Haru. –sin dejar de sonreír el castaño llevo la taza de chocolate hacía sus labios.

- Deja de decir eso… -volvió a dirigir la mirada hacía la pantalla de su portátil- ahora, sigamos trabajando, tenemos que encontrar el lugar perfecto y que este alejado de Iwatobi por esa semana para repeler un tiempo los ataques que se nos vienen encima. –Suspiró mientras observaba por el rabillo de su ojo a Makoto asentir dos veces con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los dos cazadores siguieron concentrados en su labor mirando atentos la pantalla de su portátil, tenía que ser hoy el día en el que encontraran el lugar para poder elaborar sus planes antes de irse por un periodo corto de allí, después de todo nunca había tiempo suficiente así que lo poco que había tenían que aprovecharlo. En cortos lapsos de tiempo, intentaban buscar noticias sobre hechos que no son lo suficientemente lógicos para la gente común, eso era trabajo para ellos pero parecían ser tiempos tranquilos. Una buena oportunidad, al menos así no tendrían que dejar a Nagisa y a Rei solos en casa, esa era la preocupación que pasaba por la cabeza de los dos chicos mayores.

Era más de medio día y Haruka había caído en el regazo de su portátil, Makoto no quiso despertarlo y siguió trabajando por su parte. Quería dejarlo descansar, el se había tomado la delicadeza de tomar su lugar en la noche para esperar a Nagisa a Rei –fallidamente- pensó este, pero lo hizo; después de todo su amigo también estaba demasiado exhausto a causa de que junto con él intentan tomar siempre el trabajo de los dos menores del grupo, solamente para que ellos no tuvieran que ser castigados con un cansancio excesivo mientras se esforzaban por rendir en la escuela. Makoto paso una mano por su cabello llevándolo hacía atrás pero segundos después volvió a su lugar y un tanto resignado resoplo, no había dejado teclear para buscar aquello que necesitaban con una ligera urgencia.

- Haru…-su voz salió como un susurro mientras sus ojos seguían concentrados en lo que había encontrado- ¡Haru, lo encontré! –levantó la voz lo suficiente como para observar como el de cabello negro se levantaba sobresaltado.

- Ah, otra vez me quede dormido. –Mascullo por lo bajo y luego dirigió su mirada al castaño- Lo siento Makoto pero, ¿qué sucede?

- ¡Lo encontré! – Cerro el portátil del contrario y volteó el suyo para que la pantalla quedara frente al otro- Es lo suficientemente lejano de Iwatobi, una cabaña que milagrosamente estaba vacía. –una sonrisa triunfadora se dibujo en su rostro- Acabe de pagar la estadía con la tarjeta y lo mejor de todo es que las cabañas no están unidas, cada una tiene su territorio lo suficientemente espacioso.

- Por fin, pensé que no encontraríamos una… -el de cabello negro le devolvió la sonrisa al contrario- Gracias por eso, ahora podemos estar un poco tranquilos.

- Parece que tenemos vacaciones, ¿no lo crees, Haru? –Rió con un poco de ironía mientras cerraba la pantalla de su portátil.

Haruka asintió y soltó una risa de ironía que acompasaba a la del contrario.

Al final, dentro de sus mentes solo rondaba el pensamiento de si podrían estar verdaderamente tranquilos en las cabañas que ahora los esperaban.

El mal podía con todo cuando quería, incluso ahora que no estaba frente a ellos, incluso si no estaba con cuerpo propio atacándolos directamente. Podía destruir sus mentes en segundos. La angustia viajaba por todo el cuerpo como la sangre, que los hacía hervir por momentos. Eso era un signo del miedo que no querían recordar y trataban de olvidar en cada momento.

_Después de todo es un sacrificio de cazador._

* * *

><p>Y, ¡CONTINUARÁ!<p>

Nos veremos próximamente con el siguiente capítulo donde nos espera un fuerte demonio japonés de las montañas nevosas de japón. Así es, la acción comienza pronto.

Espero que les haya gustado, si no, no importa, al menos no sufrieron un derrame(?)

Disculpen la mala redacción, ortografía y demás cosas que no sean de su agrado. Recibo criticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar saludablemente :'D

_¡Makoto fuera!_


End file.
